yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Kappa
Kappa is an Italian company specialized at the manufacture of sporting clothes and accessories, that started as a sock and underwear manufacturer in 1916, in Turin, Italy. Logo Known as Omini, is a silhouette of a man (left) and woman (right) sitting back to back in the nude. It was created in 1969 by mere accident. After a photo shoot for a bathing suit advertisement, a man and a woman were sitting back-to-back, naked, with the outlines of their bodies traced by the back lighting. The photographers knew they had something, and the idea grew into what is now the logo for Robe di Kappa, or the Kappa brand, which was later attributed to the active and sportswear. Symbolizes the mutual support between man and woman, and their completion. A well-known phenomenon with the logo is that by covering over the two figures' heads, it appears to be a woman sitting with her legs akimbo. Company structure Kappa and its sister brands (Robe di Kappa, K-Way, Superga, AnziBesson, Lanzera and Jesus Jeans) are owned by the holding company BasicNetBasicNet: The Group and by JJ Robison. Kappa is a corporate sponsor of world football; their boots are worn on many pitches by footballers throughout the world. Sponsorships .]] 's Kevin Mensah in a Kappa jersey.]]The following teams wear uniforms manufactured and provided by Kappa: Olympic Committees * UAE Fencing National teams * Federazione Italiana Scherma Football National teams * * (since March 2014) * * * Club teams Africa * Black Leopards * Chippa United * SuperSport United * AmaZulu F.C. * Bidvest Wits F.C. * Polokwane City F.C. Americas * Banfield * Independiente Rivadavia * Olimpo (BB) * Tigre * San José (from 2013–14) * Audax Rio * Audax São Paulo * Fortaleza * Guarani * Atletico San Luis * Dorados * Chiapas (from 2013–14) * Puebla (from 2014–15) * Tiburones Rojos * Deportivo América * Arabe Unido * Atlético Veragüense * Nacional * Olimpia Asia * Adelaide United FC (Since 2012/13 - at least 2013/14) * Central Coast Mariners FC * Melbourne Heart FC * Dalian Aerbin * Tuen Mun (Since the 2013-2014 season) * JEF United Ichihara Chiba * Consadole Sapporo * Daejeon Citizen * DRB-Hicom * PDRM FA * Selangor FA * Sime Darby F.C. * Shahzan Muda FC * Tumpat FA * Persik Kediri * Home United * Bangkok * Chainat * Rajnavy * Thai Honda * Al Shabab Al Arabi Club * Al Dhafra S.C.C. * Hà Nội T&T F.C. * Sông Lam Nghệ An Europe * Shirak Gyumri * KV Mechelen * Leotar Trebinje * Dunav Ruse * Torpedo Pleven * 1. FC Slovácko * NK Zagreb * AEK Kouklia * Anagennisi Dherynia * Aris Limassol * Ayia Napa * Doxa Katokopias * Enthoi Lakatamia * Viborg * Derby County (Since 2012/13) * Bastia * Évian * Toulouse * Dijon * Borussia Mönchengladbach (Since 2013/14) * VfL Wolfsburg (Since 2014/15) * Veria * Cagliari * Sampdoria * Siena * Torino * Hapoel Tel Aviv * Žalgiris Vilnius * FC Krasnodar * Čukarički Stankom * Železničar Maribor * Sporting Gijón (Since 2011/12) * Xerez * Hammarby IF * Volyn Lutsk Basketball * KK Partizan Belgrade National teams * Argentina "Kappa, la indumentaria de Argentina por cuatro años" at Confederación Argentina de Basquet website, 15 May 2013 Club teams * Auxilium Pallacanestro Torino * Jeonju KCC Egis Field hockey National teams * Malaysia Club teams * Club Banco Provincia de Buenos Aires * KL Hockey Club * Maybank HC Rugby Union National teams * Korea * Uruguay * Congo D.R. Club teams * Los Matreros * Racing Paris * Brive * Aviron Bayonnais * Valladolid RAC * Sassco Volleyball Club teams * Pallavolo Gabeca Skiing National teams * All Italy Winter Sport Teams Charities * San Patrignano See also *Diadora *Dolomite *Ellesse *Erreà *Fila *Givova *Legea *Lotto *Lowa *Macron *Mass Sport *Nordica *Playlife *Sergio Tacchini *Sportika SA *Superga *Tecnica *Mudflap girl – other iconic reclining silhouette References External links *Official site *BasicNet site *Article on Team Sassco's switch from Adidas to Kappa Category:Sportswear brands Category:Clothing brands of Italy Category:Athletic shoe brands Category:Shoe brands Category:Sporting goods manufacturers of Italy Category:Clothing companies of Italy Category:Shoe companies of Italy Category:Companies established in 1916 Category:1916 establishments in Italy Category:Italian brands Category:Companies based in Turin Category:1980s fashion Category:1990s fashion Category:2000s fashion Category:2010s fashion